This invention relates to an ostomy bag coupling.
It has become the currently preferred practice for ostomy bags to be detachably secured to a pad or dressing which contacts the skin of the wearer. Often such a pad or dressing is attached to the wearer by a medical grade adhesive, so dispensing with the inconvenient and uncomfortable belts or harnesses. One successful method of securing an ostomy bag to a pad is described and claimed in British Pat. No. 1571657. The reader is also referred to British Pat. Nos. 1583027, 1586823, 1586824, 1568860, 1579875, 1596047, 1595906, 2031282, and British application No. 2115288A.
Interengaging plastics coupling rings have proved very successful, but one of their disadvantages is that when engaged the resulting coupling has a stiffness which may sometimes lead to discomfort for the wearer.